The Competition
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey can't figure out what's gotten into their two brunette's.


Chloe let out a sigh as she came down from her fifth high of the day and it wasn't even dinnertime yet. Beca lightly kissed her neck as she made her way back to the red heads lips with a smile.

"Mmmm not that I don't appreciate it, but what's gotten into you lately?"

The brunette furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this is the third time you've jumped me today. Like… We just did it in the library." She whispered the last part and giggled, her back still flush against the history of the world books.

"You're just irresistible. Plus you wanted me to be spontaneous, right?"

"Oh babe, this isn't me complaining. Trust me. I guess I was just wondering where all this energy came from. I'm not going to tell you that we need to have less sex."

"Mmm good. But I don't know…" She hesitated and began kissing the red head again.

"It just, you know, feels good."

"Mmmm yeah it does," the red head said with a smirk, one she most likely picked up from the brunette.

"Ready for another round?" Beca said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't-" Chloe started but was soon cut off by the feeling of Beca's lithe fingers sliding through her slick folds once again.

"Oh! Mmmm." Chloe moaned out a little louder than intended.

"Shhh baby, the whole library is going to hear you." The brunette said with a smirk, continuing her ministrations on the red head.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why I found you passed out in the library the other day? I mean it wasn't even close to midnight."

Chloe and Aubrey were eating lunch at their favorite diner after Aubrey practically accosted the red head in the living room of their apartment that she never sees her best friend anymore.

The red head set her fork down and quirked her lips. She breathed out a sigh and looked straight into the blonde's eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean it, like tell no one." The red head said slowly to emphasize her seriousness.

"Chloe what is wrong with you? You know I don't tell anyone anything."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you told Jesse about that one time when-"

"Okay! Okay, yes I did tell him that but that is it, I swear to you. Now what is going on?"

"I need you to promise me, promise to the aca-gods that you won't tell anyone."

Aubrey sighed exasperatedly but held out her pinky to the red head. "I swear to the aca-gods that I will not tell your precious secret to anyone."

Chloe smiled and held out her pinky to accept the promise from her best friend.

"Now, why did I need to sign my life away once again to the aca-gods?"

"Okay well…" Chloe sighed then smiled really brightly. "I uh, well I had eight orgasms the other day."

"Chloe!" The blonde whispered harshly while looking around at the other patrons to see if they noticed.

Chloe ducked her head to be even with the blondes. "But Aubrey… I, I know it's weird but I don't know what's going on."

"You're a rabbit, that's what." Aubrey deadpanned.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, something she clearly got from her girlfriend. "For serious Aubrey, I need to talk about this so can you just, please?"

Aubrey took a breath and sat up straight again. "Okay, go. You have my full attention." Chloe looked at her pointedly before continuing.

"Okay well, like I said I had eight orgasms. And uh, it's because uh, well Beca's been jumping me like… constantly Bree. I mean all the time. Don't get me wrong it's great, like really great." She stopped to wink and nod at the blonde, to which she was met with a cringe from her friend.

"But you saw me! I was passed out because I was so tired! And it's happening… Every. Single. Day. Aubrey. I mean I've been having six to like eight or nine orgasms in a day just because of Beca's surprise sex or whatever. Is that even possible? Should I be concerned for my health? Is there such a thing as too many orgasms?"

Aubrey looked deep in thought and didn't respond so the red head continued.

"And you know half the time she doesn't even let me reciprocate? She says it's all for me, and then she just… she just turns me into a mess constantly! How does that work?" She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Do you know how many pairs of underwear she's ruined Bree? Remember those really cute ones I got at Victoria's Secret last month? Gone! She tore them! And if she doesn't tear them then they… well, uh, uhm nevermind. But really now! I've been carrying extra pairs of underwear with me in case she finds me and ruins another pair!"

Aubrey finally snorted at the red heads exasperation. "So you actually are complaining?"

"No! God no, it's… it's amazing Bree, it really is. But… is there a thing as too much? And… I guess I am running out of things to wear you know, so…"

"Well she can certainly do without ruining your clothes. But…" The blonde trailed off as she looked down at her bowl of pasta.

"But what?" The red head inquired.

"Uhm well…" Aubrey stumbled over a few more words before taking a deep breath. "I've been uh, going through the same thing lately." She whispered.

"Jesse's uh, been pretty insatiable and well… he's been doing pretty much the same thing. Not so much the ripping my clothes part, but uh, yeah…" She finished unsurely and looked back to her food. Even though Chloe was her best friend, she still found it awkward to talk to anyone, even her best friend, about her sex life.

Chloe stared at her friend for a moment then gasped. "Bree! And you freaked out and called me a rabbit?"

"I- well I suppose I did, but you two certainly resemble rabbits more often than we ever would."

"I don't know if I should try to deny that or not."

"You shouldn't, it's no use. It's a good thing she can't get you pregnant."

Chloe laughed and winked at the blonde then turned serious once again. "But for real Bree, aren't you tired or anything? I wake up and Beca's sometimes… already on it you know?"

"Didn't need that picture, but thanks."

"But really now, is it just me?"

Aubrey looked up and smirked a tad. "Oh no, I'm tired for sure, but you don't find me passed out in the library."

Chloe was about to retort but stopped herself suddenly when Aubrey interrupted her. "Oh my aca-god Chloe! Did you have sex in the library? For serious?"

The red head blushed a deep scarlet and nodded her head slowly.

"Ugh, which books did you defile?"

"None that you would ever read, don't worry."

"Better not." The blonde mumbled.

They had a lull in the conversation where neither of them knew what to say so they both went back to finishing their meal. Suddenly Chloe pointed her fork at Aubrey, "You can't tell me that with all of Jesse's… surprises that two haven't done it somewhere public!"

"Well… yeah. But not in the library." Aubrey said slowly and carefully.

Chloe gasped. "Bree! Who knew you had it in you? Oh my gosh! I bet you even did it on the couch!" Aubrey just blushed and Chloe about lost it. "That was your number one rule!"

Aubrey scoffed, "Oh it's not like you haven't broken that rule already!"

"Well we haven't… yet. But we have more important things to discuss. What is going on with Beca and Jesse?"

"I have no idea. He's been so good though, I mean uh, he'll do the same thing where he'll work me up and then head out after I'm finished without me hardly touching him."

"Probably because they know that many orgasms would kill someone."

"Would you stop saying that word?"

"Oh don't be such a prude Aubrey. We're literally talking about how many orgasms we're having and you can't even say the word."

"I just don't think the entire restaurant needs to hear." The blonde said indignantly.

"Then let's head home. I honestly think this is weird. What are the chances of both Beca and Jesse behaving the same way? They never do that."

"That's true, I'm not dating a sarcastic ass."

"Hey now, Beca is not a sarcastic ass. She's super sweet."

"As sweet as a lemon if you ask me." The blonde said and rolled her eyes as they paid for their checks and left the restaurant, beginning their trek across campus to their apartment.

"Whatever Aubrey, maybe it's best if she isn't sweet to you." Chloe said with a smirk.

The pair walked across campus with little conversation about random things they would notice during their walk. Suddenly, Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm causing her to shriek.

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" The blonde hoarsely whispered.

"Hear what?" Chloe said, trying to match the volume of Aubrey.

"Listen." She said and dragged the red head closer to a bush near one of the campus gardens.

* * *

"Seriously Jesse, why are we in this garden?" Beca said exasperatedly.

"I just think you need some color in your life Becs. I know Chloe is a ray of sunshine and rainbows, but these flowers are just so lovely." Jesse had this dumb grin on his face like always.

"You're like a girl, you know that?"

"I am not a girl! I am a man Beca, a man. Just ask Aubrey."

The shorter brunette scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew, no thanks. I'll pass on that."

"Oh come on, it's not like we haven't talked about it."

"_We_ may have talked about it, doesn't mean I'm going to ask or say anything to your girlfriend."

"That's probably a good idea." He paused for a few seconds before turning to his friend on the bench. "So how is it going? How many are you at now?"

"Jesse." Beca said slowly as she raised her eyebrow. "It's only been five days, I thought we weren't going to say anything until the week was up?"

"I know. I just, I just thought I would see how you were doing." The taller brunette said unconvincingly.

"Why? Worried you're going to lose, Swanson?" Beca said with a signature smirk on her face.

"No! No way am I going to lose this."

Beca just hummed and turned to sit straight to look at the flowers.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"You really want to know?" She questioned.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You sure it won't damage your ego?"

"Beca, I don't have an ego, I don't know what you're talking about."

Beca just laughed at the man who was clearly unimpressed. "Alright, alright I'll tell you. Are you ready for this?" She paused for dramatic effect. "I'm at thirty five."

"Thirty five!?" Jesse exclaimed wide eyed. "How the hell are you at thirty five?"

Beca had the smuggest grin on her face, "I know how to please my lady, Jesse. I know the things she likes and what really gets her going."

"I just don't think that's possible, you have to be lying."

"No way dude! I've been putting in overtime here. You know that girls can have more than one or two orgasms in one go, right?"

"Of course I do! Who do you think I am?"

"Someone who is clearly losing right now

"I never said I was losing!" The brunette man exclaimed.

"Well you must be if you freaked out over thirty five." Beca couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Need I remind you that you're the one that came up with this bet. Just because I thought Aubrey needed more stress relief and your jealousy of my, ahem, skills."

"I'm not jealous!" Beca just gave him a pointed look, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Whatever man. You're not just doing this to gloat or anything, are you?"

"Oh believe me Jess, I will be happy to earn the well deserved title. But really I love this. I mean, if I had no responsibilities and had nowhere to be all the time, I don't think I would ever let Chloe leave the bed. I love making her feel good." She said with a wink.

Jesse scrunched up his face a bit, thankful that Beca actually had a life. "What happens after this though? Are they just going to wonder what happened for the week and it goes back to normal?"

"Well I mean depending on what normal is for you, they may or may not do a whole lot of wondering."

"You're ridiculous."

"Nope, I'm a young adult with a smoking hot girlfriend, whom I love."

"I just don't see how you're that far along."

"Well how many are you at so far? It only seems fair that I get to know yours too.

Jesse paused for a few moments before answering. "Twenty eight. "

"Not bad, not bad. You've still got some work to do the next couple days, Swanson. And remember, the day isn't even over!" She winked again causing Jesse to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, I have to get to work."

"Tell Luke I said hi."

Jesse started walking away and Beca yelled after him. "Oh and Chloe's been wanting to try that nice Italian place in town. Maybe that'll be the date you pay for!" She said it jokingly with a smile, but nonetheless received the finger in return as the man shook his head.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey's jaws were hanging at the exchange they just heard. The two turned to each other wide eyed and stared at one another for a moment.

"Thirty five, Chloe?"

"She's really good Aubrey. Like _really_ good." The red head said while blushing a deep red. "And it's not like you're that far behind!" Aubrey blushed an equally deep red shade.

"Come on, let's go so they don't see us here." Chloe said hurriedly.

The two made it to their shared apartment and sat down in the living room.

"Okay, so Beca and Jesse are using us to win a bet. I'm not sure how I feel about that." Aubrey said as she sat up straight compared to Chloe's lounging position.

"Not sure how you feel? You should feel great! They're having a bet on how many times they can get us off, Bree!"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I want that information shared with Beca or anything."

"You have you be kidding me. Only you would be such a prude after twenty eight orgasms."

"Chloe!" The blonde gasped.

"What? It's true! You mean to tell me that you want to confront them, which would probably result in both of them stopping the crazy amounts of mind blowing sex we've been having? You literally have to be the most insane person I've met."

"You were saying earlier today that you thought it was too much!"

"Only if I'm going to die from exhaustion or anything! I love sex Aubrey, and I really, really, _really_ love sex with Beca. So I'm not complaining, I was just concerned as to why it was happening so much. Now that I know, I have no qualms about it."

Aubrey shook her head and stayed quiet for a moment. "It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" She said softly. Chloe beamed and smacked her shoulder lightly.

"Hell yeah it is! That's why we shouldn't say anything to them."

"Alright, alright we won't say anything." The blonde said with her hands up in surrender.

The two deemed the conversation to be over and began watching whatever was on tv at the moment. Both of them got periodic texts from their respective partners over the course of the afternoon wondering where they were or what they were doing. They both laughed, now knowing the reason why they were always checking in lately. It was later in the evening and the two already made dinner while thwarting both brunettes attempts in luring them out of the apartment.

"Maybe we should be the ones jumping them sometimes."

Chloe, wide eyed looked over at the blonde who was still staring at the tv as though she never said anything. "Really?" She laughed, "All we would be doing is having sex."

"Are you complaining?" Aubrey said as she looked at the red head pointedly.

"Hell no! Not at all. I just have to go buy some more underwear that's… cheaper." They both laughed until they heard their door open slowly.

"Knock, knock!" Jesse said as he peeked in the doorway with Beca close behind.

"How are our two favorite girls?" He said with a grin and Beca looked at him questioningly with her eyebrows raised.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other for a moment and nodded, then proceeded to stand from the couch without a word and walk over to Beca and Jesse and began pulling them to their respective bedrooms. The two brunettes were confused at first at the silence and behavior of their girlfriends, hoping they weren't in trouble for anything.

On the way there Chloe stripped herself of her shirt with one hand while pulling Beca along with the other. Both Beca and Jesse turned around to look at each other as they were being dragged across the room.

"Game on." Beca mouthed to her friend.

"You're going down." Jesse mouthed back just before Aubrey pulled him into her room.

That was the last they saw of each other for the rest of the night.


End file.
